


Facade

by FacadeofLilith



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacadeofLilith/pseuds/FacadeofLilith
Summary: This is a messed up reality of my life.Sort of twisted up.Enjoy and I'll try to post as much as I can!





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a messed up reality of my life.  
> Sort of twisted up.  
> Enjoy and I'll try to post as much as I can!

Façade:

The day begins simply, crisply; like the flight of angel wings. Sun over the horizon, scalding my skin but caressing it the same. I wondered what this morning would bring, but I would never be able to decipher it until the moment itself.  
The day I became a Nightwalker, my entire lifestyle changed. I had to stop hanging out with my old friends, my mortal family thought I was dead, I sincerely had no one.   
Depression reeked through my veins like sulfur after a fire, making my entire outlook on things negative and sour. All this just because I was constantly alone. Even though I was scared of being alone, I had no other choice; my only friend being the music that pulsed through my headphones.

Chapter I: Angel

Walking through the busy streets of New Orleans at nightfall is beautiful but also disturbing. Shockwaves of assaulting scents, sounds, and sights shoot through my senses like flames of burning plasma.  
My leather clad feet paced the ground quickly and lightly, making little to no sound. I dashed by mortal after mortal, then by maybe one or two Nightwalkers, such as myself.  
A chillingly sweet song flowing from my white headphones into my pale ears made everything move slower than it should, making the lights and sounds of busy Canal and Bourbon street fuse together.  
\- STUMBLE-  
I fell into a nasty puddle of gods-know-what on the side of the sidewalk, and now a sopping wet mess of black clothing and eyeliner, tears silently fall from my golden eyes.  
Laughing, that's all I could hear. My headphones had fallen out from the spill into the street, and every single person was laughing to the point they were crying.  
A thin, veiny hand with black polished nails reached to me, offering help, but I couldn't take it. The shame of falling overtook any sensation of wanting to get up from the wetness.  
\- SPLASH-  
The body that was connected to the hand plopped next to me, "Well, if you're gonna be wet, so am I." The body said, a masculine voice of heaven and hell mixed together. I looked up slowly, expecting someone less handsome. A man of maybe 6 foot, sat next to me, raven locks over one eye, covering it completely.   
The other was startlingly blood red, flecks of gold resting in the sparsest of areas, melting together like metal in flame.  
"The name is Garrett. You are?" The fallen angel asked, wanting to know my name. *Who am I again? Oh yeah....*  
"I'm Kai...." I barely got the words out, when I noticed Garrett's scent, a musky, woodsy smell, like deep forest after a long hard day of rain. It was a haunting scent, beautiful and morbid, but most definitely a Nightstalker like me.  
"Pleased to meet you, Kai, do you mind if I walk you home?" He kindly offered.   
Tensing up, I realized I had no home to take him to, "No, no... That's not necessary, I live right down the street from here, near the hospital."   
Very true, just leaving out the tiny details of having no running water, no electricity, and technically it wasn't habitable, due to it being a condemned parking garage.  
"I insist."   
I brought up the courage to tell the man, then a gutterpunk friend of mine walked up, "Hellbitch what are you doing? Someone probably puked in that water!" Stuffs pulled me up unwillingly, his dark green visor almost falling off, a grin plastered on his face.  
I looked back at Garrett with a sigh, *oh well, he knows I'm homeless now, no need to hide it anymore*  
Garrett's face wasn't in shock, nor disgust, or pity, but warm and almost sad, "You wouldn't let me walk you home, because you have no home..." I nodded in answer, ashamed to speak.  
In lighting a cigarette, he took two drags and offered me one. I took it gladly, stress making me need nicotine, and with my hands shaking I lit it, took a few puffs and put my headphones back in.  
With my drug of choice back into my system I felt a little calmer, almost tired.  
I watched Garrett with quiet eyes, observing his movements, his high cheekbones and slim bridge. The sharp curves of his collarbone definitely meant a defined chest, points of bone at his slim hips grew together in form of muscular legs and feet.  
His leather cloak fit him perfectly, shrouding his angular form in black and red, making him perfect for assassin quips.  
He must have noticed me staring, "What? Trying to remember every piece of me?" He chuckled deeply, a sound that rumbled my bones in the right way.  
*Shouldn't feel like this about a man I just met, it's not right* I thought to myself, although the creeping images of scenes of lust and passion invaded my mind like parasites in a feline.  
Stuffs had already walked off with another train-kid, being ADHD never really helped him, although when you could catch him at quiet times, he was very wise and quite the collector.  
Garrett turned away, looking down Bourbon with the hundreds of tourist walking about smoking cannabis or drinking alcohol with scorn, he murmured something under his breath like, "waste of precious time and energy" and I assumed he was speaking of me. Then he looked back at me, "You're coming home with me tonight, no questions, no nothing." His face was stone-like, but sincere, kind. "Don't need anything, and if you do, I'll get it for you. M'kay?"   
I nodded once again and started to follow him, the black tails of his cloak as my guide to the line of hotels on Canal, and I thought to myself, *What did I get myself into this time???*  
\- END OF CHAPTER I-


	2. The Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something wrong in the Village.....  
> -Wrebal

Chapter II: The Village

After meeting Garrett, I didn't know what I was going to do. *I'm following a complete stranger to his home,* I thought, *I'm so stupid, Kai why do you do this to yourself?*  
He lived in beautiful apartments with golden elevators and security coded doors. *They're probably over $1,000 a month, I couldn't dream of living here....*  
Beeping us onto the ninth floor, I stepped out of the royal-seeming elevator and onto a pristine carpet hallway.  
*909* I read his door number to myself, thinking about maybe being able to stay here a long time. Something in my mind told me, no.... It was my gut. My gut said it would probably happen, that I'm gonna stay here a long time.  
For what reason, either negative or positive, I didn't know, but I sincerely wanted to figure it out.  
The apartment was decorated simply but also very gothicly. High celings formed with golden curves and archs, blackout curtains shrouding light from the inside, a gaming console and a black kitchenware.  
"How long have you been homeless?" Garrett asked, noticing my agape mouth towards his home. Shrinking into myself I answered softly, almost ashamed, "Going on three years. I don't really have anyone." He shook his head sadly, a single diamond tear escaping from his reddish-gold eyes of ruby and jasper quality before being wiped away swiftly.   
"Well, you have a home now Kai. I won't ask anything of you, just.... Be here, ok?"  
Sadness seemed to overtake him, and I wondered silently what he had been through, why he was alone.  
His head lowered, he sat on his recliner, lighting a small pipe filled with strong smelling herb, and in pulling a drag, he said, "I know that you don't know me, and I don't know why you actually followed me, maybe desperation, but something in your mind told me to give you a home."  
*In my mind?!?!* I thought, in panic a little bit, my heart starting to race. *Is he a-*  
My thought was cut off, "Yes," he chuckled, "I'm a vampire as well, and I was gifted with telepathy, from my father. So I know everything about you, and what's in your head."   
Blowing weed smoke into the darkened air, he continued, "I saw myself in you. I had to save you. Like someone saved me..."  
Sadness creeped back into his angelic face, "He died almost four years ago, my Tapaw. He was my best friend; you'd like him. He gave me his old place in his will, along with his inheritance."  
*HE'S RICH???*


	3. Ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever noticed, that I've been acting as I used to do before?  
> Have you ever wondered, why I always keep on coming back for more?  
> -ATB

Chapter III: Ecstasy

I had fallen asleep that night so quickly that I didn't even realize I was sleeping until I woke up at just about dusk.  
The strong smell of frying eggs and the sweetness of pancakes wafted from the kitchen, along with the curls of fragrance of my favorite drink: coffee.  
Throwing on my clothes, I walked out into the living area/kitchen groggily needing a cup of that beautiful blackish-brown joe.  
A porcelain mug was thrusted into my hands, already made up with sugar and french vanilla creamer. That first sip was heaven to my tongue; it had been so long since I had fresh made coffee.   
"Thank you." I said, shuffling my feet. Garrett didn't respond, only nodded and continued to make breakfast.   
Now Nightwalkers eating mortal food may sound weird, but we still eat. We only need blood once or twice a week to keep going, it was only ferals (animalistic vampires that look like a two year old's worst nightmare) need blood daily and must stay out of sunlight.  
My savior handed me a plate with fresh sunny-side up eggs and steaming pancakes dripping with syrup and butter, "Eat up." He said, shortly but sweetly, "I'm going to go hop in the shower, knock if you need anything, ok?"  
I nodded, blushing a bit at the thought of him glistening wet and naked.   
Instantly scolding myself as I heard him chuckle, I brought my attention back to the delicious smelling breakfast.  
"You know you're welcome to join me." He said as he turned away, taking his shirt off. I almost dropped my plate in shock of his beauty and the bluntness in his statement.  
Ripples of strong muscle and bone peeked through tight porcelain skin, dark hair outlining the frame of his chest, soft tufts of fur making the lines of muscle hidden, but also prominent.  
Laughing softly again, Garrett replied to my actions, "Sorry, I shouldn't tease you like that, but you are welcome to join me if you so choose." He opened the bathroom door, entering and shutting it, leaving it unlocked in case I came in.  
Sitting on a chair, I picked at the plate of food, wanting to go into the shower with him, because gods I needed a shower and I would kill to see the rest of his body but.... *Isn't it too soon?* I thought, *he'll probably think I'm a complete whore if I go in there.*  
Bringing up my courage, I left my plate on the table and taking one last sip of coffee, I opened the bathroom door, a little musky scented steam drifting out and daringly went inside.


	4. Star Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait right here, I'll be back in the morning.  
> I know that I'm not that important to you, but to me girl you're so much more than gorgeous.  
> -Lil Peep

Chapter IV: Star Shopping

The shower ran hot as Satan's teardrops on hell fire, the mirror was steamed up, and soft music played from his phone on the back of the toilet.  
He peeked a ruby eye from behind the curtain, it widening when he saw me. "I didnt actually think you'd come in but I'm glad you did." He shut the curtain back and the click of a bottle opening could be heard. His soap smelled like heaven mixed with the steam and his own musky scent.  
I took off every piece of clothing I had on, and glaced at myself in the steamy mirror, *gods I'm so ugly, I bet he'll think so too...*   
"You're not ugly, never say that." He replied to my thought from behind the shower curtain, "you're actually very fucking gorgeous to me, but if you feel uncomfortable, you can turn the light off."  
I did just that before I got into the shower. Blindly standing the the far corner of the large shower, I felt a hand caress my face. "Not that bad huh?" He said, softness and love in his gruff voice. "I don't want to do anything you don't want me to." I nodded against his hand, "but what if I want you to?" I answered quietly. "Then I will."  
His fingers trailed down from my face to my neck, to my bare nipple, caressing it gently, flicking its erect surface quickly but softly, and with a moan escaping my lips, his mouth surrounded it, his tongue swirling around the sensitive area like a pro.  
Garrett's other hand trailed down in between my legs, and slipping between my naked lips, he rubbed my clit gently, just enough pressure to make my pussy moisten and throb, wanting to be filled with him. "Fuhkk... That... Feels so good...." I moaned, words barely making out my mouth. Reaching out, I grasped his now hard length, and feeling it, my hand felt so small. It took two hands to hold it completely in length and girth. A soft grunt exited his mouth as I began to stroke him, his cock slick and hardening even more in my palm.  
Getting closer to me, Garrett pressed our bodies together, his lips touching mine with passion and lust. His erection slipping between my thighs and almost entering me, and breathed, "Please get inside me... Please.." I begged. The tip of his cock pressed against my soaking wet hole and he pushed slowly, a moan escaping his mouth softly as he went inside me.   
The feeling was beautiful and so goddamn pleasurable I almost fainted, and now that he was completely into my pussy, he thrusted slowly, softly, still kissing, still rubbing my nipple in between two fingers.  
Garrett's thrusts got stronger, his cock ripping through my cunt pleasurably, "fuhk you're so damn tight, baby...." I felt him swell within me and I knew his climax was near, "Cum inside me... Please..." He nodded, shoving his erection into my slit faster and harder, my knees were shaking, wanting to cum. A trickle of urine slid down my leg and I noticed that it was mine, but Garrett didn't seem to notice, except he said slightly out of breath, "keep pissing, I'm gonna cum..." So I let myself pee, his moans growing louder as the hot fluid hit his cock and swollen balls. "Fuhk here it is..." I moaned with him as he came into me, my pussy throbbing and wanting release as well.  
With his seed leaking from in between my legs, he knelt, lapping it up, his tongue flicking against my cum filled pussy and clit, a finger or two inside my ass, thrusting into it. "Garrett..." I moaned loudly, his tongue working magic on my throbbing cunt. He stroked his still hard cock in one hand, his groans vibrating my clit pleasurably as he licked up his cum.   
Playing with my nipples and grabbing his hair, I forced his face into my cunt, opening my legs more so he could suck my pussy dry.  
I laid down in the shower so he could lick even more and I noticed something underneath his balls. He had a tiny pussy and clit as well! He saw my face as I noticed his cunt, "you can finger me if you want baby... I haven't had anything inside me in a while..."   
Taking two fingers as he licked and sucked and drooled over my cunt, I entered his, a moan exiting his lips out of pure pleasure. I pushed my fingers in deeper, curling them inside. *He's so wet and tight.* "I want to taste you." I said, pulling him up and over me, his ass and cunt over my face, and as he licked my clit, I did the same to him, one finger in his ass and the other in his dripping wet snatch. We both moaned loudly, screaming the other's name and his pussy started to squirt as I started to cum myself. "I'm cumming!" We both said at the same time, licking and fingering faster and faster until fluid entered my mouth, sweet, clear and slick.


End file.
